A Love Like This
by Redsky14
Summary: An unwilling Canaan, an obsessive, and slightly perverted Alphard, and Maria, who the terrorist sees as an obstacle to the synesthete's heart.
1. Chapter 1

Well, I'm like in love with this anime currently, as well as this pairing XD (and just so people know, I like CanaanxMaria as well, I just prefer AlphardxCanaan :P) So, I started thinking the other day for a story I could write for them, and I thought of a humorous one I suppose XD Though I do have an idea for a serious one, that could (at least I think it could) work. I will work on that one eventually in my life XD So, this fanfic is just going to be alternate versions of the various scenes from the anime that involve Alphard and Canaan together…Basically. But with humor (at least I think it's humorous…sometimes I'm just not sure if I have a good sense of humor or not XD haha…..) Well, I'm sure you can enjoy this even if you haven't seen all of the anime, but to get all of the jokes, you'd have to see it (or at least the scenes this fic is based on XD) This chapter is based on the restroom fight scene in episode 4 ;)

* * *

"I'm so grateful." the raven-haired woman said while looking at the other person in the room through the reflection of the mirror, "I'm so grateful that you came all this way just to see me." With that, the white-haired girl shot her gun, the other dodging easily, ripping part of her dress, pulling out a gun she had placed there ahead of time because she's BA. Canaan slid out of the stall she had been in, both pointing their guns at one another.

People out in the main room tunred their heads to the noise, one random person saying,

"Oh, gun shots. That's a sign to mind our own business." And so, no one went to investigate the noise.

"What's wrong?" Alphard asked, still pointing her gun and smirking, "Are you not happy to see me?" Canaan just glared, holding her gun steady. Alphard continued,

"You never did seem to understand my feelings. Even when I killed Siam to get your attention…" Cannan gasped, eyes turning red,

"That's a horrible way to get my attention!" She shot her gun, somehow missing what was right in front of her, causing Alphard to be all ninja and kick the gun out of her hand. The gun slid under the door of a stall, where the girl currently being owned could not possibly reach it again.

'Shit!' she thought, as she was hit here and there, eventually pushed up against the wall. Before she could catch her breath, the other slammed her arm against her neck. She struggled at first, but quickly surrendered.

"How does it feel?" Alphard asked.

"Un…comfortable…." Canaan murmured, still shaking a bit.

"Canaan, dear, it'll feel nice if you just stop fighting me." she continued without waiting for a response, "Oh, but I don't really mind. Doesn't this make it better with all the sexual tension where the more you struggle, the more you get pulled in?" she moved her head closer to the other's face. Canaan tensed up more,

'Oh, god no,' she thought, 'Get the hell away from me…' the dark-haired woman rested her head by the side of the other's.

"Well, now that we're in this situation," Alphard whispered in her ear, "Let's have some fun."

"Hell no." Canaan choked.

"You're cute when you resist." Alphard backed away, letting the other fall to her knees, coughing. She pointed her gun at her and shot a few times, purposely missing her, to make a point that she was better apparently. Then she shot something else, causing an alarm and an emergency shower on the cieling to go off. She slowly lowered her gun back down, pointing it at the other girl, who was now on the floor. Glaring, Canaan started ranting in her mind,

'Dammit! I came here to own her, and yet here we are in this position! Where exactly is she pointing her gun!? And how the HELL are there like 9 holes in the wall, when she only shot at me 4 times!?' Alphard held kept her eyes on the younger girl, while still holding her gun in place,

"And now both of our clothes are soaked. Doesn't this turn you on?" She moved her eyes to the side, hearing footsteps. Canaan took this as an oppurtunity to get away, saying in her head,

'Bitch, please. I'm outta here!' and whisked away to the side, exiting out of some opening that couldn't have possibly been the door. Two men rushed inside, surprised and confused to see Alphard just leaning against the sinks. She turned to them with a grin, and said "Thanks." in Chinese. Though in her head, she was thinking,

'Damn bastards let my little Canaan get away.'

* * *

…I wrote the majority of this like half a year ago XD *cough* Please review to let me know what you think :) I'm going to try and continue this, since I would only make it like 5 chapters or so XD (I'm just lazy when it comes to writing =.=)


	2. Chapter 2

Time for chapter 2~ Alphard and Maria run into each other at the anti-terrorism conference. Based on scenes from episodes 6 and 7 ;)

**0000000000000**These mean it's a different scene ;) (sorry, I had to do something like this ^^')

* * *

'I get to take pictures! I get to take pictures! Sugoi! Sugoi!' the blonde, known as Maria, sang in her head. She happily found an open spot, and started taking pictures of the anti-terrorism conference she got invited to,

'Take a snapshot here! Take a snapshot there! Take a snapshot every-!' her thoughts stopped as she captured a picture or two of a dark haired woman staring intensely at her. Maria followed her with her camera, as she walked up the aisle. It was none other than Alphard who stopped right in front of the confused girl. Maria took a step back, saying nothing.

"It's been a while." Alphard said simply.

'…Ummm….who is this…?' Maria thought, trying to think back in her life as to when she might've met the woman standing in front of her. They both just stood there staring at each other, as the conference went on, until the crowd cheered for the President. Back to reality, Maria still only managed to say,

"Umm…" but was cut off by Alphard, before she could really say anything,

"Have you forgotten?" she asked grinning somewhat disturbingly, "Or are you simply pretending you've forgotten?" she reached up, gently cupping the blonde's face. Maria's eyes widened, still confused,

'Woah…WOAH! An extremely attractive woman is stroking my face, what do I do?' she thought, while Alphard had her own thoughts going through her head,

'Is this forgetful bitch REALLY the one causing a love triangle with Canaan and me?' The crowd and President continued to cheer "Love and Peace!" until there was an explosion, followed by multiple others around the whole room. Everyone started to panic, and the blonde fell down, being caught by the other woman. She looked up at her,

"Thank you very much."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." Alphard replied bluntly.

"Eh?" Maria slightly raised an eyebrow, confused. She looked to the side,

"Ummm…." her mumbling turned back into thoughts, 'Okaaay…Somehow, I feel like this just got reeeally awkward…' She then felt herself get knocked down by someone rushing by. She got back up on her feet, to see the woman calmly walking away in the crowd of panicking people,

"Wait!" she yelled, only to be distracted by the animation on the big screen at the front of the room. After the animation was all like,

"Stay in here, or you'll die." Maria decided to think back to what had happened a moment ago,

'…Holy SHIT, that woman is sexy!'

**Meanwhile**

Canaan was running through the sewers, recalling a phone call in which Yuri had told her they lead to the International Convention Center. As she ran to get to her destination, she only thought one thing,

'I swear! What is Alphard trying to pull THIS time?'

**0000000000000**

Afterwards, Alphard entered the control room, back in her usual outfit, causing Liang to stop blowing things up with her red wii nunchuck. She asked Cummings how things were going, to which he replied things were going according to plan.

"Nee-sama," Liang said, as if proud of herself, "I have prepared some entertainment of the utmost quality." her grin turning sinister.

"Oh." Alphard replied, not very interested, "That's nice." One thought went through her head, 'Why did I ever have to meet this mentally unstable freak?'

**0000000000000**

Back in the room where the conference was held, Maria was still thinking about the woman from earlier, despite all the chaos going on,

'Hmmm…I wonder what her name is…? She acted like she knew me…Oh no! What if she does, and she knows that I still sleep with a night light, and watch kiddy shows just for fun!?'She was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't notice two armed men were there to get her, after shooting two other ones right in front of everyone,

'Holy shit!' Maria thought, after gasping, 'I am SOO going to die!'

**0000000000000**

Maria walked into the control room, her hands tied behind her back. Liang got up, and ran over to her, exclaiming in an excited voice,

"Welcome, Maria Osawa! Thank you for coming!" she clasped her thands together, grinning.

"Who are you!?" Maria spoke, without thinking "You look like you're crazy! I can't deal with crazy people!" Liang's grin dropped into a frown, and she spun around dramatically, kicking the blonde straight down, onto the ground.

'HOLY FREAK!' Maria thought, as she stayed there, trembling. A phone landed next to her, and she felt herself pulled up by her hair.

"Bitch! You're one to talk about mental problems." she heard Liang say, "I'm not so crazy, I can't dial a number correctly. Here, I'll call your friend Canaan, so she knows you've been captured, and can come try to rescue you."

**Meanwhile**

Canaan looked at her phone to see that she was getting a call, as she continued running,

"Oh, Maria." she mumbled to herself, "I swear, if it ends up being someone else, because she got caught…" she answered it, yelling,

"Maria!"

"This is a call for a Miss Canaan from the International Convention Center, which is currently trembling in fear at a terrorist threat."

"MOTHERFU-"

**0000000000000**

"Here, say something, antenna head." Liang held the phone to Maria, but she refused to speak,

'Bitch! You'll regret ever calling me-' her thoughts were cut off by being hit again. The phone landed next to her, and she heard Canaan's voice,

"Maria?! Maria, what happened?" Tears started to trickle down her face,

"Canaan…Holy crap, Canaan…I was taking pictures, until this sexy woman, who was acting like she knew me, came up to me, but I didn't know her. Then there were all these explosions, and she acted like she'd lost interest in me, and calmly walked away. Then I started to think 'What if she really does know me?' and I started to panic, because she might know how I still sleep with a night light and watch kiddy shows just for fun. Then these two men came and shot these two other guys, and now I'm here, with this crazy girl who's trying to say I have problems, when SHE'S obviously the one with problems!"

"…Uhh…" Canaan replied on the phone, "…Maria…?" Alphard just stared at the blonde girl on the ground,

'…She does realize that _I'M_ that woman, right…?' she thought as the girl continued on about retelling what had happened,

"Canaan, I've learned a valuable lesson from all of this! Don't fall for sexy women! Because if you do, you'll be too caught up in your thoughts, that you won't realize people coming to kidnap you! Especially if they're unnaturally calm in situations like explosions everywhere! Just don't fall for them!"

'…Really?' Alphard thought, 'I can get my _rival_ in love to fall for me, but not the girl I actually want?'

"Enough!" Liang kicked the rambling girl. She turned around to face Alphard, "Nee-sama! Please let me kill this girl! She's way crazier than I've EVER been!"

'I'm tempted to agree with her…' Alphard thought, not replying.

"Hello!" Canaan spoke again, "I'm STILL here!" Liang picked up the phone,

"Don't worry, Canaan. Honestly, I'm seriously thinking about doing you a favor right-"

"Just shut up." Canaan cut the other girl off, "This is way too much bull shit for one day. I mean, seriously! You guys have crossed the line this time! It was an ANTI-terrorism conference! Give me a break!"

"THAT'S THE POINT OF IRONY, STUPID BITCH!" Liang screamed, throwing the phone directly at the blonde's head, and kicking her again. Maria cringed,

'WTF did **I** do?!'

"What are you trying to do?" Alphard asked, ands Liang turned around,

"Get your love!"

"Get my love…?" Alphard repeated.

"Yes, nee-sama!" Liang answered honestly. Alphard just stared at her, thinking,

'Bitch, please. I'd rather be with that girl on the ground than you. And she's my rival in love.' Maria yelled towards the phone,

"Canaan! Don't come! If you do, they'll tie you up, and try to say that _YOU_ have problems, when _THEY'RE_ the ones with problems!"

'…Then again…' Alphard conituned from her previous thoughts. Liang shot near the girl, next to the phone. She pressed her foot against the blonde's shoulder,

"You think _WE_ have problems?! At least we have basic logic! Your whole explanation to her made absolutely NO sense at all!" she aimed her gun, and Canaan heard a bullet shot,

**0000000000000**

"Maria!" she continued to run, "…Your explanation really DIDN'T make any sense at all!"

**0000000000000**

Maria turned her head to look behind her,

'Woah…Sudden awkward silence…' Alphard had her gun pointed at Liang, indicating she had shot the other girl's gun out of her hand. Maria saw that the phone was destroyed too somehow. Liang turned around, and Alphard spoke,

"If anyone's going to kill her, it's going to be me." Liang quckily cast her anger aside,

"Understood." she walked away to the side.

'Gosh…' Maria thought, 'She's freaking bipolar too?! Just _great_!' she looked at the woman who had just saved her,

"Umm…"

"Make no mistake." Alphard said, leaning against the desk, "As much as I'd like to, I'm not going to kill you. At least not yet." The blonde girl looked to the side, then up at the monitors, one showing a man starting to die. She watched, along with many others, as his life ended. Once his body collapsed on the floor, she spoke,

"It can't be! This is…"

"As you can see…" Alphard smirked, and looked back up, towards the monitor, "…it's the Ua virus." After saying that simple explanation, her words turned back into thoughts, and her smirked fell down into a frown, 'Dammit, I didn't get to talk to Canaan on the phone…"

**Meanwhile**

Three armed men, working with Alphard, were standing around, when Canaan suddenly jumped down, out of the ceiling,

"Shit just got real, damn bastards!" she landed on the ground, and immediately started running. They all opened fire on her, only to either miss completely, or shoot each other instead.

'Please,' Canaan thought, 'Even if I DIDN'T have synesthesia, I'd still be able to dodge these damn things. That's how bad your aim is.' she continued running, eyes red. Using her powers, she found where Maria was, and started running that way.

**0000000000000**

Everyone in the control room watched as Canaan was making her way easily through all the guards.

'That's right, Canaan…' Alphard thought, staring at the girl intensely, 'Keep running…With every step you take, you get closer and closer to me…' she was pulled out of her thoughts by Liang walking towards the door,

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked, not taking her eyes off the monitors. Liang stopped, and looked at the woman sitting in the chair,

"Canaan is here." she said, "And you're not even attempting to do anything. It's almost as if you're waiting for her to get here."

"Do as you like." Alphard said.

"Do as I like?" Liang repeated.

"I can't concentrate on watching Canaan with you around anyway." The calm woman stated bluntly. Liang went into major freak mode, and shot bullets from her BB gun at a screen that had Canaan on it, until she had none left. Then she threw the gun at Cummings's head, and ran out, screaming.

'Yeah…' Maria thought, '**I** have problems…'

**0000000000000**

Watching the President along with others, arguing with each other on the monitor, Alphard just sat there, with her arms crossed.

"You can hear us can't you, you cowardly terrorists?" the President said, assuming he could be heard by whoever was resonsible for everything, "What are your demands? If we don't know each other, we can't solve anything!"

"Hmph." Alphard smirked. Maria looked over at her, deciding to try and be brave and awesome,

"Tell me!" she demanded, "Why did you release the Ua virus?" Alphard's face turned confused for a slight second, then she glared, looking at the blonde,

"Did you really forget?" she got up from her chair.

'Oh hell!' Maria thought, 'Why'd I have to open my big mou-' Alphard kicked her harshly into the wall.

'OH SHIT!' Maria screamed in her head, 'Now SHE'S hurting me unnecessarily!' she coughed a few times before she felt a foot placed roughly on her head.

"A woman like you, brimming with deceit…" Alphard voiced, "What does Canaan see in you?" Maria glanced up at the woman, to see to her glaring down at her,

"Canaan? What do you mean…?" she asked, confused. Alphard said nothing, and walked to the desk, picking up the phone,

"Mr. President, aren't you cold?" she watched all of them on the montior, and the President gasped,

"A woman?" Alphard sat back down in the chair,

"The Under-Secretary's body must be smelling right about now. I took the liberty of turning the temperature down."

"So, you finally feel like talking?" the President asked, "Who are you?"

"Just someone trying to get the attention of a girl, who has yet to accept my feelings for her." Both rooms went silent.

**0000000000000**

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the building, Canaan suddenly sneezed.

**0000000000000**

After a moment of awkward silence, Alphard explained how a giant bomb was going to be dropped on all of them soon, and hung up the phone. Maria looked at the dark haired woman,

"…What is Canaan to you?"

"Well," Alphard answered, "to me, she is a beautiful, amazing girl, who I love. However she seems to not exactly return my feelings, and it's all because of _you_." she turned to look at the other girl. Maria's eyes widened,

'Oh. My. Gosh.' she thought, 'I just now realized she's that sexy woman!'

**Meanwhile**

'Holy freak!' Canaan thought, hiding behind the corner of a wall for cover, while people shot at her, 'I try! And I try! If I can't get by with avoiding harming them, then I'M FREAKING HARMING THEM!' she ran around the corner, shooting her gun.

**0000000000000**

Back in the control room, Alphard grinned, watching the white haired girl,

"Yes, Canaan, that's right…Keep getting frustrated and pissed off…I love it when you're frustrated and pissed off…"

"uhh…" Maria murmured more to herself, uncomfortably.

"Honored Alphard," Cummings walked up to her desk, "it is time."

"All right." Alphard stood up, and walked towards the door with the man.

'Oh, HELL NO!' Maria thought, then using her voice, "Wait!" Alphard turned back to look at her, grinning,

"It pains me to leave, when my Canaan is nearly here, but in order for me to live and see her another day, I have to go now. But personally, I don't really care what happens to you." She walked out, leaving the blonde alone. Maria just stared at the now closed door,

"…That bitch." Another door opened, and a man stumbled in backwards, getting shot. His gun went off and shot the lights out, as he fell dead to the ground. Maria looked over at the door to see Canaan walking in, clearly pissed off, and eyes glowing red,

"**WHERE. THE. FREAK. IS. THAT. BITCH.**" Canaan demanded more than asked. Maria smiled, her eyes filling with tears.

**0000000000000**

Alphard walked by two of her men,

"We're going." she said simply. They followed, asking no questions.

"Honored Alphard," Cummings asked, "What of Liang-Chi?"

"There's no time." the woman responded bluntly.

"We just leave her?" the man asked in disbelief.

"No. We get rid of her." Alphard's words turned into thoughts, '_Finally_…'

**Meanwhile**

"DAMMIT ALL, YURI!" Canaan screamed into her phone, typing frantically on the keyboard, "YOU'RE NO HELP AT ALL!" She suddenly looked up, red eyes wide, "They dropped it…THEY'VE ACTUALLY DROPPED IT!" Yuri replied on the phone, typing on the keyboard where she was,

"We should have about forty seconds to impact. Concentrate."

"THAT'S EASY FOR YOU TO SAY!" Canaan continued screaming into her phone, "YOU'RE NOT ABOUT TO BE BLOWN UP BY A HUGE BOMB! Tch. Screw this." Her eyes started glowing even more, "I'll fix it myself…" she focused on the computers, looking for an opening, and when she found one, she took it,

"THERE MOTHERF-"

**0000000000000**

Outside, the bomb changed course, and missed it's target.

**0000000000000**

Back in the control room, Maria was hugging Canaan, saying how awesome she was. Canaan just smiled, and accpeted the series of hugs. Maria then ruined the moment, without even thinking about it,

"Oh, Canaan! Remember that sexy woman I told you about? Well, I think she seems to really like you. I think her name was…Alphard?" Canaan stood straight up, pulling Maria by her arm,

"We are going back outside for fresh air!" she said a bit angrily, "And NEVER mention her again."

**0000000000000**

Once they got outside, the blonde girl started dancing around,

"We are alive!" she exclaimed up towards the sky. Canaan suddenly felt weak, and covered one of her eyes.

"Oh…shit…" she grunted, "…Is this what colors really look like…Why?" she fell to her knees, "…Why are they so…so..._ugly_?" and with that, she passed out.

* * *

This took so long to write…But I actually had fun writing it XD A lot longer than I thought it would be, but I guess that's what happens when you base it on two episodes rather than only one. Hope you enjoyed it~ Please review if you did :D Sorry, I didn't mean to make Maria seem like such an idiot XD I just wrote what I thought would be random and funny XD And I don't know about you, but I personally liked all of the meanwhiles with Canaan XD


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is here~ After arriving at an abandoned village, Liang shows up in a helicopter, trying to shoot the synesthete, and Alphard tries her hand at poetry. Based on episode 9 ;)

* * *

"Because, because it's love!" Liang sang crazily, as she felw the helicopter towards the village. Once she spotted Canaan and the others, she crazily announced,

"We took our sweet time coming to 'greet' you. You should be grateful!" She fired a missile at one of the structures, causing everyone to run away. However, Canaan ran the opposite direction,

"Canaan!" Maira yelled.

"What are you doing?!" Minoru asked harshly, "Hurry!" He tried pulling the blonde with him.

"Canaan!" she yelled again, as Canaan continued running, "You're supposed to run AWAY from explosions!"

"It's a blast of love!" Liang exclaimed to herself, firing another missile.

'Okay.' Canaan thought, while running into an old house, 'If I run in here, and get down low enough, I should be able to-OH SHIT!' she got knocked out by a missile hitting the outside of her current location.

"Canaan!" the synesthete's friend tried to run to her, but was held back by Minoru,

"There's a crazy girl firing missiles everywhere!" he yelled at her, "Don't let her see where we are!" They both then looked up to see another helicopter that came out of nowhere. The person in the flying vehicle started shooting at the one driven by Liang. It was none other than Alphard,

'Bitch, I'll kill you for trying to kill my Canaan!' she thought, as she continued firing.

**000000**

After chasing the maniac away, and having a whole scene with Cummings about Liang and love, Alphard got ready to go see Canaan. However, as Cummings started lowering the helicopter, she decided she couldn't wait, "Screw this!" she yelled, jumping out of the helicopter, "This is taking too long for me!" She landed flawlessly on the ground, without harming herself, and hurried towards the location of the girl.

**Meanwhile**

'Ugh…' Canaan slowly breathed in, waking up, 'Holy crap, what happened…?' She looked at her surroundings, '…And where the hell am I?' Suddenly, part of the ceiling caved in, causing the white haired girl to cough. She turned her head, and looked up,

'This is the same as some time before.' she thought, as she remembered a similar scenario, from when she was a child. She saw a man stand before her,

'…Siam…?' her thoughts raced, 'Siam's alive…?! Oh my gosh, Siam's-**HOLY CRAP, HELL NO!**' She realized it was actually Alphard. The dark haired woman worked her way down the hill of rubble, stopping just in front of the girl on the ground,

"Canaan, my dear, I chased that crazy freak away for you. So, you don't have to worry about her now." The other girl somewhat gasped,

'…'_DEAR_'…?' Her thoughts transferred into words, "That's great. Now chase yourself away, please." The taller woman blinked,

"You want me to leave, even though I came all this way just to see you?"

"Yes." Canaan bluntly replied. Alphard just sighed,

"And I even saved you…" She took a few steps, before kneeling in front of the currently defenseless girl.

'No. _No._ **_NO!_**' Canaan thought, not able to move, 'I **SWEAR**, if you touch me-!' she flinched as a hand reached down, and roughly gripped her hair. She glared into dark eyes, '**Damn bitch is touching me!**'

"Canaan…" Alphard drew her face closer, "I thought of a poem for you."

"…A poem…?" Canaan repeated, wondering if she should be frightened or not.

"Yes. A poem." the older woman moved her head even closer, and whispered into the synesthete's ear, "Roses are red,"

'Dear God, someone help me…' Canaan thought, still unable to move. Alphard continued,

"Viloets are blue, I killed Siam, To prove my love to you."

Silence.

"…That…was the **WORST** poem I've **EVER** heard." Canaan said with complete honesty, "It didn't even make sense!"

"Oh, but it does." Alphard replied, "I needed to get your attention, and I saw how important he was to you. Therefore, I killed him, so I would be the only one you'd look at. I killed two birds with one stone." As she continued rambling, Canaan drifted back into her thoughts,

'Her reasons have poor logic…' she was pulled back into reality when Alphard mentioned Maria,

"But now you have somebody _ELSE_ you consider special…"

"Well, yeah." the younger girl explained bluntly, "You killed Siam, so I found a new light. What did you expect me to do?" Alphard stood back up, and slammed her foot down on Canaan, causing the girl to cough.

"That _bitch_…" she slammed her foot a second time, grumbling more to herself, rather than to the girl beneath her, "I'll kill her…_I_ was supposed to be your new light…" After coughing again, Canaan's mind went running,

'IF YOU'RE ANGRY AT **_HER_**, THEN WHY THE **_FREAK_** ARE YOU STOMPING ON **_ME_**?!'

"Why won't you accept my feelings?" Alphard stepped back. Instead of answering, Canaan stared up at the older woman. She took an opportunity to change the subject,

"…Oh, hey, I can see colors again…" The dark haired woman showed a somewhat surprised expression,

"…Wait…I didn't even know you went through a phase of _NOT_ being able to see them…Oh my gosh! What bastard made you overuse your powers?! I'll **destroy** that sorry son of a bitch!"

"…You freaking idiot…"Canaan murmured to herself before yelling, "IT WAS_YOU_!"

"What?…_Me_?" the taller woman asked, "Are you talking about the whole anti-terrorism event? I was only trying to get your attention."

'You got my attention alright…' Canaan thought, clearly annoyed, 'And just about everyone else's too.'

"Anyway," Alphard went back to the previous matter, "What color am I?"

"You really think I'm going to tell you that?"

"Yes. So I can get an idea for another poem for you." Canaan flinched,

'Yeah right, bitch. You won't get that chance…' she thought before weakly answering the question,

"…Light-brown…Just like Siam…" her head dropped to the side as she fell unconscious. Alphard stared at her,

"…The same as Siam…?" she repeated to herslef, "…Wait! …So that means I'm special to you afterall? I _knew_ it…" The now happier Alphard started dragging Canaan back up the hill, and outside.

**000000**

"Canaan!" Maria yelled, as she saw Alphard next to the knocked out girl.

'Damn bitch…' Alphard thought, as she looked at the blonde, but showed no sign of irritation.

"Alphard!" Santana pointed his gun at her. The terrorist simply smiled however,

"No need to worry." she commented, her eyes drifting back to the synesthete, "She's merely unconscious. But do tell her this when she wakes up:" she coughed once or twice before continuing, "I know, Oh I know, My dear, You're just shy. I know you really do accept my feelings, Because I'm like that guy. So don't try to deny how you really feel. Just come into my arms, So our love can be real."

There was complete silence.

'…Just a little bit longer, Canaan…' the supposedly unconscious girl thought to herself, 'Pretend to be unconscious for just a little bit longer…'

Alphard turned to walk away, allowing the blonde forward,

"Canaan!" she yelled worriedly, as she knelt down next to the girl with that name.

'Damn bitch…' Alphard thought again as she continued walking, 'I swear, one day I'll take you out of the picture…'

Minoru looked at Santana, who had lowered his gun. He was sweating, and had a concerned expression on his face,

"…That was the worst poem I've ever heard…"

Everyone silently agreed.

* * *

…I personally don't care too much for this chapter -.- But at least it's updated now 8D I'm actually surprised I'm keeping up with one of my fan fics for once XD (I normally just do oneshots...) So, depending on how I do it, there will be three more chapters after this ;) Sorry for my bad poems XD (I'm usually a lot better at writing them XD)


	4. Chapter 4

Time for chapter 4! Alphard challenges Natsume when she insults Canaan. Based on episode 11.

* * *

Natsume pointed her gun at Maria and Yunyun. She was about to say something, but Maria threw questions at her, almost as if not caring, or possibly not even noticing, how easily she could be shot,

"Oh my gosh! Who are you? What are you doing here? Why is Canaan stuck under this ice? And do you even really know how to use a gun, or is it just for show?"

"Umm, Maira..." Yunyun tapped the blonde lightly, whispering, "I don't think you should anger her too much." Maria looked at her friend,

"Anger her?" she repeated, "I don't see how I could be angering her. I'm just asking questions."

'...Why me?' Natsume thought before she spoke up again, "My name is Natsume Yuri. It's none of your business as to why I'm here. That's not really Canaan, genius. And YES, I know how to use a gun." Maria looked to the side, in thought, before looking back at the woman,

"...Are you su-"

"**YES, I'M SURE!**"

"Alright," they all heard a familiar voice, "as much as I'm enjoying this scene, I can't let it go so far, as for someone to get shot." Alphard stood up from a small distance away from them, "And I can't take the chance of letting a certain someone here be killed by someone other than me."

"Woah!" Maria exclaimed, as if amazed by the woman's appearance, before her voice dropped back into a simple questioning one, "How long have you been there?"

"Since I got here." Alphard replied simply. There was silence for a moment.

"...So you've been here for a while, huh?" the blonde figured it out. Instead of carrying on that matter, Alphard changed the subject,

"How about you two get out of here? Go be with Canaan. She'll die if you're not with her soon." her words turned into thoughts, 'I'll let you go for now, but mark my words...or thoughts...wait, would it be thoughts since I've never actually said them to her...? Whatever. Mark my words, bitch. I'll kill you.'

Maria and Yunyun left, leaving Natsume and Alphard alone.

"...So..." Alphard started, "...Why _ARE_ you here?"

"Well," Natsume started, before the other woman interrupted her again,

"You just want the data I possess, don't you?"

"...And if I say yes?"

"Well..." Alphard rubbed the back of her head, "I wouldn't say no."

"...Really?" the woman with glasses couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yeah. I mean, I'm honestly kind of done with this whole thing. It's not really catching Canaan's attention like I had hoped it would, so I'm moving on to a new plan."

"Ah, yes." the Japanese woman related, "Still trying to win her over, are you? Do what you want, but if that means you won't be keeping the data, I'll take it."

"Ha, yeah." After a slightly awkward silence, Alphard threw the object containing the data they spoke of, "Here you go." Natsume caught it, entering thoughts,

'I can't believe _ANYONE_ would do anything this woman does, as some sick, twisted way of getting someone's attention.'

Without saying anything else, Alphard walked over to the girl in the ice.

"...You got what you wanted." she said, still looking beneathe the ice, "Now go, and don't touch this one." Natsume was silent, before murmuring to herself,

"Why? You want to be able to stare at her, since she looks so much like the girl you're _obsessed_ with?"

"What was that?" the terrorist turned around.

"Nothing! I'll just be on my way." Natsume turned to leave. Alphard turned back around, facing the Borner who looked just like Canaan.

"And you don't have to tell me twice about not touching her." the Japanese woman referred back to the previous command, "I can't stand how much she looks like that hideous girl." She heard the sound of a gun being raised.

"You calling my girlfriend hideous, bitch?" Alphard's voice was dead serious. The now threatened woman just closed her eyes, and gave a simple explanation,

"No. How could I possibly call your girlfriend hideous, when you don't even have one?" They both stood still in the same postions.

"...Okay, bitch! You're really pushing on crossing the line!" the terrorsit yelled. Natsume smiled, and turned her head,

"She doesn't show you anything in the way of affection or love. How can you be so intrigued by her?" Alphard closed her eyes, and lowered her gun, a slight smile crossing her lips,

"Obviously, you don't seem to understand how Canaan's mind works." the other woman looked with interest. She had always wondered how the synesthete thought about things. And now someone who had known her for a decent amount of time was about to explain it to her.

"...Canaan's not annoyed by me at all..." the young terrorist stated, "...She's just shy about her feelings for me."

There was nothing but absolute silence.

"...That's how **YOU** think it works!" the Japanese woman yelled, visibly annoyed, "You know what? Nevermind! I'm just going to go now!" she turned again to leave.

"Wait!" Alphard stopped her, "Will we ever meet again after this?"

"...Perhaps, but why do you want to know?"

"So that, when we do, you'll see that you were wrong, and I was right, when Canaan's officially my girlfriend." After a moment of silence, Natusme softly laughed,

"Yes. I have a feeling we'll see each other again. Would you like to go on a picnic if we do?"

"Bitch, please." the terrorist replied, "You can go on your little pinic by yourself, along with all of the other singles, and Canaan and I will go on one together as a couple." The other woman started walking away,

"Good luck with that." Alphard glared at the back of the woman walking away, entering back into her thoughts again,

'Alright, Bitch #2...You're lucky I'm more focused on taking out Bitch #1(Maria) first. Otherwise, you'd be dead right now...'

* * *

They sure do have quite a few silences whenever Alphard's around XD *cough* Well, two more chapters after this? I may combine them into one, but it'll depend XD And I swear, what happened to all of my descriptive writing skills?D8 It seems all of my stories are mostly dialogue nowadays ._.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 is here! Canaan is annoyed by being on a train, Alphard tries to convince her to become lovers with her, and Maria and Yunyun talk about dramatic scenes in movies. Based on episode 12 ;)

* * *

'I'm on a freaking train…' Canaan thought, annoyed, 'I swear, trains are just bad no matter how you look at them…' She was pulled out of her thoughts when the train came to an abrupt stop. Yunyun looked out the window to see a whole bunch of people talking at the front of the train,

"An inspection?" she asked, before they all heard gunsots and people screaming in other parts of the train.

'…More like idiots overrunning the train.' the synesthete carried on her thoughts, 'Damn bastards…' she stood up, ready to go,

"Yunyun, protect Maria! If you let anything happen to her, I'll kill you." The brunette gasped, unable to say anything, as the white-haired girl ran out towards the gunshots.

'I swear…' she continued to think, as she ran, 'If this is one of Alphard's messed up ways of 'getting my attention'…'

**0000**

"Yunyun, just sit down and keep quiet." Maria said as the brunette stood in front of their seat, frantically looking and moving side to side.

"I can't!" she yelled, "Canaan said she'll kill me if something happens to you, and I doubt she was joking!" her words turned into thoughts, 'I'm not gonna die because of you, bitch!'

"Just sit down!" the blonde pulled her back into the seat, "Nothing's going to happen, okay?" Just then, however, Alphard came up to the seat in front of them,

"Pardon me, is this seat taken?" Both girls stared at the woman, thinking the same thing,

'…Oh, _shit_…'

"Umm, ah-y-yes it is, actually!" Maria stuttered nervously. Yunyun continued after her,

"Yeah! Besides, there are empty seats everywhere!"

"You think I care about that, Bitch #3?" the woman glared in the brunette's direction. Yunyun's eyes grew wide in both fear and confusion,

"…#3…?" Instead of waiting for permission, the terrorist just sat down, across from the blonde. Saying nothing, her dark eyes glared into light ones. Maria flinched nervously,

"…Hahaha…A-Are you perhaps here to see Canaan…? Because she went that w-" she started to point in the sysnesthete's way, but was cut off,

"I'm well aware that Canaan is that way." Alphard stated, "However, before I see her, I want to have a little chat with you." Maria's fearful expression washed away into a confused one,

"You want to chat? With me?"

"No, I want to chat with the comic relief girl." Alphard replied sarcastically.

"Oh, well, okay. I honestly don't understand why you would want to talk to _HER_, but if that's why you're here, go ahead."

None of them said anything.

'…_WHY?_' Alphard thought, with her eyes closed, '_WHY_ is this the girl I'm competing with?' She spoke again, "I _DO_ want to talk with _YOU_, _Bit_-Maria."

"You do?" the blonde questioned, "Then why did you say-"

"Nevermind that." the other woman spoke harshly, "I just want to know what you think about Canaan." The blonde rasied her eyebrows,

"…What I think about Canaan?" she put her finger to her chin, in thought, before breaking into a smile, "I think Canaan's adorable!" Yunyun stared at her in disbelief,

'Holy crap, Maria! You're telling the woman you think the girl she's obsessed with is adorable! And with a huge smile at that! How stupid can you be?!' she screamed in her mind. Her question was very soon answered, when the blonde kept talking,

"I mean, yeah she can have an attitude sometimes, but that's what teenagers do, right? It is kind of cute though, in my opinion. Though I've noticed she seems to be a _LOT_ nicer to me than others…"

'Oh my gosh, Maria…You're going to die…' Yunyun thought, wanting to just crawl under the seat, and hide. Alphard gave a slight smile, and slowly reached into her jacket.

**Meanwhile**

Canaan suddenly heard the voices of Aplhard, Maria, and Yunyun as a gundshot went off.

"**CANAAN'S MINE, BITCH!**"

"**AHHH! DA FUK ARE YOU DOING?!**"

"**OH GOD, MARIA! CANAAN'S GOING TO KILL ME NOW!**"

Canaan just stood there for a moment, before her body started shaking,

"…I leave…for **FIVE** minutes…" she grumbled angrily before turning around to run back to where Maria and Yunyun were.

**0000**

Canaan slid the door open to see someone sitting and heard them humming a familiar tune. She slowly walked towards the person, and noticed who it looked like. Eyes glowing red, she glared at who looked like Siam.

'…Bitch, please. I know it's you.' she thought as her eyes changed back to normal, and roughly grabbed the woman's shoulder. Upon contact, Alphard stopped humming,

"And I was just about to go looking for you."

"Where are Maria and Yunyun?" the synesthete demanded. The terrorist turned her head to look at the other girl,

"Why do you care about them so much? And here I went to all the trouble of shooting that bitch, and locking them both in a train car filled with explosives."

The younger girl was silent at first. Then she yelled as she lifted the terrorist off the seat, and threw her onto the floor,

"**YOU. DID. WHAT?!**" The older woman stood up.

'Damn, Canaan…You're so freaking hot when you're angry.' She thought before replying to the furiously annoyed girl,

"Oh, Canaan. I took care of the third part of the love triangle we were tangled in. Now it's just us, so there can no longer be any unnecessary conflict." The young mercenary just stared in disbelief and annoyance,

"Alphard….What the fuck?!"

"You should watch your language, dear."

"WHAT THE HELL ELSE AM I SUPPOSED TO SAY?!" Canaan snapped.

"That you love me!" the terrorist held her arms out, as if expecting the younger girl to run into them. They stood in the same position for a silent moment, before the synesthete yelled again,

"…Bitch, hell no!" Alphard slowly let her arms fall back down,

"…Why the hell not?"

"Because Maria's a hell of a lot nicer to me!"

"Ah-**HA!** So you **DID** feel something towards her!" The woman pointed at the younger girl in accusation, "In that case, I **DIDN'T** make a mistake in shooting that bitch and locking her up in that train car." Canaan crouched down a bit into a fighting stance,

"How long did you set the bomb for anyway?"

"Ehh…" Alphard looked to the side, thinking back, "…Ten minutes maybe…? …Then again, maybe it's already blown up by now…I didn't really care how long it was set for. Just so long as she's in it when it blows up."

"….You're crazy!" Canaan yelled after a long pause.

"Ah, yes, but you're the one who drives me to act like this." Alphard smiled, slowly lifting her gun to face towards the ceiling.

"And I suppose this is all just another way of 'trying to get my attention' again, right?"

"Hmm…Nah. I just really want her dead."

"Then why would you give her a chance at survival with a **TIMED** bomb?!"

"It makes really good suspense." The terrorist grinned wickedly, shooting the light on the ceiling. Glass shattered everywhere, and they both stepped back.

Canaan threw a smoke bomb and shot it. She fired her gun a few times at Alphard, missing on all of them. They both ran to cover on opposite sides of the current part of the train they were in.

**0000**

"Maria! Holy crap, don't die! Because if YOU die, then I'LL die!" Yunyun tried cleaning the wound Maria had received from the gunshot. Despite breathing heavily, Maria spoke as if amused,

"Wow, Yunyun…Isn't this like a dramatic scene in like a movie or something?" The brunette stopped in her tracks, staring at the bleeding girl,

"…ah-…..You do realize you're losing a lot of blood, right?!" The blonde cringed slightly at the pain before continuing,

"Yeah, and that just makes it even more like one, right? I mean, come on! I'm the dasmel in distress, Canaan's the hero, who's trying to save me, Alphard's like the dragon or something, and you're…..Well, you're just the extra character, so I'm not alone."

Silence.

"…Maybe I should just stop cleaning your wound…" Yunyun murmured to herself, "But you're lucky **MY** life depends on **YOURS**…"

"But come on!" the blonde insisted again, "You know it is!" The other girl's eye twitched a bit, before surrendering,

"Fine. Though I hate to admit it, you're right. This is all kind of like the dramatic climax of a movie…"

"Glad you see it my way." Maria grinned brightly, "Now continue working on my wound, extra character."

"Don't push it." Yunyun said bluntly before wrapping the other girl's wounded area again.

**0000**

Canaan and Alphard stood across from each other, both pulling on the terrorist's jacket.

"You do realize I have a gun in hand, while you only have a knife, right?" Alphard pointed out, "If I wanted to, I could easily shoot you right now. But I'm not going to, because I love you too much. Isn't that good enough proof for you?" The younger girl glared,

"I never told you to give me proof. I never told you to do **ANYTHING.**"

"Ohh? But I bet you're glad I took it upon myself to do so."

"IF YOU LOVE ME SO MUCH, THEN WHY IN HELL ARE YOU THE ONE WHO STARTED THE FIGHT?!" The dark-haired woman grinned,

"Because you're so damn hot when you're frustrated and fighting."

"Go shoot your arm off!"

"Can I live with you afterwards?"

"Say _what?!_" Alphard let go of the jacket, and twisted around it to try and hit the other girl. After dodging one or two attacks, Canaan felt her knee kicked incredibly hard,

'**OH GOD, THAT HURTS!**' she thought as she started to fall forward, but was kneed in the face, stumbling backwards instead. She fell to the ground, stabbing the floor with her knife.

'Woah, this is either a REALLY sharp knife, or this is some incredibly cheap ass wood…' she thought in the back of her mind, as she glared back up at the other woman.

"I really don't like having to hurt you so much," the terrorist tried to say somewhat sweetly, "But you don't seem to listen otherwise." The synesthete ripped the knife out of the floor, and got up, running towards the older woman,

"I'll kill you!" After that exclamation, Canaan decided to go all hallucination mode, and saw Maria.

"…Maria? Oh god, Maria!" she yelled gleefully as she ran and hugged the girl, "Oh, Maria…you're so much nicer than that abusive pyscho bitch…Mari-**AH?!**" she choked as she felt her hair roughly pulled back, 'Hold on! Wait! What the hell?! Where am I?!' she thought as she heard Alphard's voice,

"You were thinking about that _bitch_ again, weren't you?" Realizing the position she was in, Canaan felt herself start to panic a bit,

'Oh hell! This contact is **TOO** close! What if she tries doing something?!'

"How else can I prove my love to you?"

"By letting me the hell go!" Canaan girl screamed through gritted teeth.

**0000**

"Ahhh! Lemme outta here!" Yunyun scratched at the door desperately, "At least give me a head start on running, before Maria dies and Canaan comes after me to kill me!" Maria just sat there panting,

"hah….You know, Yunyun…This is kind of like-"

"DON'T MAKE ANY REFERENCES TO MOVIES!"

**0000**

Alphard drew Canaan to her knees, and hovered over her. Still pulling her hair and gripping the wrist of her right hand behind her back, she leaned down beside the struggling girl's ear,

"You know…You should really think about it…You're hot, I'm hot…We would have the best fucking sex ever."

'**OH GOD!'** the younger girl screamed in her head, 'Please tell me she did **NOT**just say that!' She reached her free hand around, gripping the ponytail of the dark haired woman.

'Ah, crap…' Alphard thought as she was lifted up and thrown off of the furious girl, 'Why did I leave her left hand free?!' As she landed across from Canaan, the younger girl slashed her knife left and right, trying to hit her,

"GET THE HELL AWAY, YOU GOD DAMN PERVERT!"

**0000**

"Screw this!" Yunyun screamed as she broke a window, "We're getting out this way! Don't know why I didn't think of this earlier. Maria! Get on my back! I can carry you." Instead of obeying, the blonde continued panting,

"Yunyun…I have a favor…" She motioned for the brunette to come closer, so she could whisper in her ear.

"…ARE YOU CRAZY, OR JUST FLAT OUT STUPID?!" Yunyun yelled in complete disbelief at the stupidity of the other girl.

"Yunyun, please! Just leave me! It would put this whole scenario on a completely different level of drama! I never got to become an actress, so this is the closest I'll ever get to playing a role like this!" The brunette just shook her head, eyes wide,

'…._WHY?!_' she thought, '_WHY_ does my life depend on this girl?!'

**0000**

Canaan lost hold of her knife, when she missed Alphard, and stabbed it into one of the seats instead. The terrorist took the opportunity to hit the other girl across the face, and chase her up against the door. Their hands clasped together, Alphard still holding her gun in one,

"Okay!" she said trying to convince the girl who was fighting her, "I understand! You want to focus more on the emotional part of the relationship! I can do that! We don't have to have sex right away!"

'Oh, for all that's good! Someone help me!' Canaan thought as she still tried to get out of the other woman's grip.

"You know…Even Siam said we should be togeher…"

"…Huh…?" Canaan stopped struggling for a moment, complete confusion on her face. Alphard drew closer, their faces inches apart,

"This is what he said before I killed him…"

**FLASHBACK**

"Alphard…" the man by the name of Siam simply sighed as he was sitting weakly against the seat of the train, "…May I ask _WHY_ you're doing this again…?" Still holding her gun towards the man, the woman spoke, while grinning,

"Canaan seems to be very fond of you, and I can't have that since I love her. I need to make it so she'll only look at me. Also, this'll be a very good way of getting her attention."

"Oh, Aplhard." he laughed weakly, "Still the same as always…Trying to get attention in the most extreme ways…Though I don't mind, really. Go. Get her to fall for you in any way you can. You two would be so hot together…And I'm not just saying that because I'm a perverted middle-aged man."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

'…He was so saying that just because he was a perverted middle-aged man…' the synesthete thought, not saying anything, 'I have lost all respect for him…'

"…Canaan?" Alphard was expecting the younger girl to say something. When she did though, she was quite dissappointed,

"Please let me go." The older woman sighed,

"…Fine." she started pulling her gun back to face it towards the synesthete's face.

"Woah! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL?!" Canaan yelled as she struggled to keep her grip on the hand of the woman that held the gun.

"The trigger." came the blunt reply of the terrorist.

"HUH?! WAIT! W-WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" Canaan started to panic, "I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME?! PEOPLE DON'T KILL THE PEOPLE THEY LOVE!"

"Well, yes. I do. Very much. But it's obvious you don't seem willing to accept my love for you. So if I can't have you, nobody can. Oh, but don't worry, baby. I'll kill myself very soon after. Sort of like a Romeo and Juliet kind of thing."

"Holy crap, Alphard! No! I don't even _LIKE_ that story!" the girl with light hair struggled to keep her thumb blocking the trigger from being pulled. However, she could only take just so much pain, as her fingernail cracked,

'**FREAKING HELL, THAT HURTS!**' she screamed in her head. As she was about ready to give up, the train jerked. Alphard lost her grip on the other girl, and Canaan slid down like a ninja just before being shot in the face. She darted under the seat where her gun had been for practically the entire battle. The taller woman turned around harshly. Both were now pointing their guns at each other. Canaan held a glare, while Alphard just grinned somewhat psychotically.

'Don't know why the train jerked like that,' the sysnesthete thought, 'but whatever the reason, it's great that it happened…'

**0000**

Yunyun watched as the train car Maria was still in slowly came to a stop, as the rest of the train continued rolling on the tracks.

'…Oh, Maria, you crazy bitch!' she thought as she jumped off the train, rolled on the tracks, and ran as quickly as she could towards the previously connected train car, 'I'm not gonna lose my life because you're mentally unstable, and wanna have a dramatic scene!"

**0000**

"haaah…" the blonde was still panting. She looked over to see the bomb almost done with it's countdown. A tear slid down her face, and she laughed weakly, "I bet that bomb's not even rea-" The bomb went off, causing smoke to blow up everywhere.

* * *

My descriptive writing skills really DON'T exist for this story ;_; Oh well, dialogue/thoughts are fun XD This chapter was kind of hard to write at some points…But I hope it's still good :) Well, one more chapter after this, and this fan fic will be complete XD (school starts the day after tomorrow ;_; …I don't want to go…)


	6. Chapter 6

Final chapter :) Yunyun refuses to let Maria die, in order to keep her own life going, and Alphard gets depressed over Canaan's lack of love for her. Based on episode 13 (final episode ._. sadly ;_;)

* * *

Canaan and Alphard remained in the same positions, still pointing their guns at each other. As the bomb, in the train car Maria was in, went off far away, Canaan gasped. Eyes glowing red, she felt Maria's color disappear.

'…Oh, **HELL NO!**' she thought, infuriated. Alphard, on the other hand, was almost ecstatic,

"That bitch finally died?! Yes! Now you have no reason to not love me!" Her grin vanished, however, as red eyes glared up into her dark ones.

'Bitch…is going to _pay_…' Canaan thought, glaring even more fiercely. Alphard felt a slight chill run down her spine.

'…What's with her…?' she thought, trying to read the synesthete's mind, '…She looks so…_CONTROLLING_…Ah, **hell no!**'

"I'm supposed to be the one who's on top in this relationship!" she screamed, as she fired her gun. The younger girl suddenly turned all ninja, and twirled all around, as the terrorist fired a few more shots, missing on all of them. Canaan slammed her fist across the other girl's face, sending her back a few steps. Alphard continued backwards, shooting a few more shots, and missing, despite the mercenary standing completely still. Canaan raised her gun and shot, hitting the retreating woman in the arm.

'Shit!' Alphard thought, as she lost balance, and hold of her gun. As she tried to recover the weapon, she heard another gun shot, causing the gun to slide away, out of her reach. She glared at the red-eyed girl.

'…Damn…She looks so pissed off right now…And not in the sexy kind of way…' she squeezed the wound on her arm, blood dripping over it, 'She seriously looks like she's ready to murder me…Dammit…All because of that blonde bitch, she has no room in her heart for me…'

"Alright…How about this?" the terrorist slowly stood up and took another step back casually, "You stay here, and continue being mad…" Suddenly, a helicopter hovered down, the person manning the gun shooting consecutively into the train car the two were in, "And I'll get the hell out of here, cause I'm not good enough anymore!" The older woman slipped out through the door while Canaan was distracted, making sure not to get hit by any of the bullets. Once the shooting stopped, she took after Alphard,

'Bitch isn't getting away…'

**0000**

'Okay, I just gotta get on the helicopter and go fly over to make sure that damn bitch is dead…' Alphard thought, now on top of the train. She stopped however, once she heard someone yell her name. She turned around to see the girl of her dreams.

"Oh, so you're so attached to _ME_ afterall, that you don't even pursue your precious bit-I mean, Maria…?" the older woman almost got her hopes up. However, they were soon shattered when Canaan rejected that conclusion.

"First of all, no. And second of all, Maria's not dead. So there's no reason for me to watse my time going to check on her, and letting you get away to find another way to 'get my attention.' Because, quite honestly, whatever it would be, the world can't afford for you to go through with it." Alphard glared, before responding in a way too calm voice,

"…I was going to try and start another World War."

"…Exactly what I mean."

**0000**

Yunyun stomped out of the smoking rubble of the train car, Maria on her back.

"AGH! MARIA, YOU BETTER KEEP THOSE EYES OPEN AND YOUR HEART TAKING IN OXYGEN! CAUSE I'LL BE **DAMNED** IF YOU DIE, CAUSING ME TO GET KILLED BY CANAAN!" The blonde remained silent. She glanced up toward the sky with her eyes, not moving any other part of her body.

'…Those are pretty birds…'

**0000**

"I may not be able to see her color, but I feel her." Canaan stated, "And you know what that means…If I can sense her without seeing her, that means Maria is-"

"She's your lover…" Alphard cut her off, not looking at her. She stood up, grabbing onto the ladder that had been dropped from the helicopter. The other girl slowly rose to her feet as well,

"I never said I love-"

"DON'T LIE!" Alphard exclamied shooting at the synesthete. The helicopter rose in the sky, taking her with it. Canaan was quick and nimble as she jumped up onto the ladder as well. She shot the gun out of the other woman's hand, and ended up shooting the man in the helicopter. In turn, he lost control of the gun, and the driver got hit. Alphard, suddenly pissed off, jumped down, taking Canaan with her, back onto the train. As the train entered the tunnel, the younger girl tackled the older one. Before she could say anything, Alphard felt herself struck hard across the face. Canaan continued slamming her gun across the terrorist's face, thinking with each strike,

'Bitch!…Bitch!…Bitch!'

'Ow!…Ow!…Ow! DEAR GOD, FREAKING STOP!' the newly bruised woman turned her head to glare at the girl on top of her.

"It was _NOT_ necessary to jump down on me like that!" Canaan stopped hitting the woman beneathe her. Taking deep breaths, Alphard just watched Canaan's mouth continue moving, no sound coming out, as she drifted into her thoughts,

'haahh…Okay…She seems like she really hates me right now…There's nothing worth living for if she won't return my feelings…wait…are her…her lips are moving…wait…am I supposed to be listening to her right now…? But she looks so mad…I doubt she's saying anything nice or loving…Dammit…Is it too much for a terrorist to ask for love? …I know! I'm still not letting anyone else have her! I'll try that whole Romeo and Juliet thing again…' As the train exited out of the tunnel, Alphard pulled out a knife, swiping twice at the mercenary. The light-colored haired girl, however, of course dodged.

'Damn it! I'll make an epic backflip and strike again…' Alphard performed the epic backflip, but miscaculated, and slipped off the train. She slammed her knife into the vehicle, trying to prevent herself from falling, but it broke,

'Aw, SHIT! I wasn't supposed to die until after SHE died! This just ruins all of my plans! I never wanted much out of life! Just her! And now that I can't have her, I can't even have my planned tragedy! ….How am I having time to think all of this? Oh! She caught me…' Once she realized what had happened, she gasped, '…She_CAUGHT_ me…'

"Ngh…You…can't…die like this!" Canaan struggled to keep the terrorist from falling.

"…So…you _DO_ care for me…?" The older woman seemed to not even notice she was dangling between life and death.

"What?! NO! It's just, think about it: If years from now, our lives were looked into more, and people decided to teach about us in history, how pathetic would it sound if they explained how awesome you were at fighting and stuff, and then they said you died because you lost your footing on the top of a train?"

"….So….You _DO_ care….?"

"DAMMIT, ALPHARD, NO! I'M JUST MAKING A POINT!" The terrorist closed her eyes, and sighed,

"…What's even the point of living if I can't have your love?"

"What?! Oh, Alphard, now's not the time to get all depressed!" Without realizing, the synesthete's knee pushed her gun, causing it to fall. The other woman caught it as it fell. Canaan's eyes widened as the weapon was pointed towards her.

'You motherflipping, backstabbing, god damn bit-' her thoughts were cut off as Alphard said one last thing before shooting her own arm off,

"…Here it is, Canaan…The ultimate way of getting your attention…" After many gunshots, her body was seperated from the arm Canaan was holding. The younger girl watched as the dark-haired woman fell lifelessly down towards the body of water. Sitting in complete silence, the light-haired girl tightened her grip on the wrist of the arm she still held, the train entering another tunnel,

'…Oh…My…God…Alphard…Just…God, I'm scarred for life now…"

**0000**

Back in Japan, after everything had happened, Maria was having people come in to see pictures from her trip to China. She walked over to the pictures of Canaan and Alphard, and ran her hand over the label in between them. As she noticed it said "Canaan" and was referring to both of them, she glanced at the picture of Alphard,

'Hmm…That's not right…I should label her differently…' she got a piece of scrap paper, and a sharpie pen, wrote something, and taped it underneathe the photograph of the terrorist she had come to know. She walked away, the label reading, "Sexy Woman."

**0000**

"Watch it…" a woman hissed in a whisper as a little kid bumped into her armless sleeve. The kid looked at her for a slight moment, before turning back around, completely uncaring. The woman slowly stood up,

'…Why did I ever shoot my arm off…?' Alphard thought to herself, 'It seemed like a good idea at the time, but…Damn, it really makes everyday life a lot harder…' After a moment of thinking nothing, she walked off somewhere, 'Oh well. What's done is done. Now off to find another way to get her attention…'

**0000**

"You have work." Natsume said simply. Canaan just sighed,

"Why do you still even have my number? I thought I blocked you."

"You did. But I hacked into it, so that you unblocked me. Now as for your job…"

"…Whatever…It's not like I have anything else to do…Who is it this time?"

"A one-armed woman."

After a slight silence, Canaan replied with a simple,

"Okay." She hung up her phone, and looked out her window.

'…I am officially retired.'

* * *

It's done…I am sorry if this chapter was not that good, especially since it's the final one ;_; (I am sorry if this whole fan fic was not that good…U_U) But if you read all of it, thank you and I hope you enjoyed it :) I now realize I categorized this fic as humor and romance, even though there's really no actual romance in this (except for on Alphard's part XD) I feel kinda bad for the lack of love she received in this fic XD…(I'll write some serious/romantic ones between them eventually in my life :P) And I feel like I should be "ashamed" because I alway describe Canaan's hair as white, even though _technically_ she's a blonde...(psh, that hair is white…) Oh yeah, and school started. Which sucks.


End file.
